familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dnieper
(Dnepr) (Dnyapro) (Dnipro) | map = Dnipro Basin River Town International.png | map_size = | map_caption = Dnieper River drainage basin | country = Russia | country1 = Belarus | country2 = Ukraine | region = | region1 = | city = Dorogobuzh | city1 = Smolensk | city2 = Mogilev | city3 = Kiev | city4 = Cherkasy | city5 = Dnipro | length = 2145 | length_imperial = | watershed = 504000 | watershed_imperial = | discharge_location = Kherson | discharge_average = 1670 | discharge_average_imperial = | source_name = | source_location = Valdai Hills | source_country = Russia | source_coordinates = | source_elevation = 220 | source_elevation_imperial = | mouth_elevation = 0 | mouth_elevation_imperial = 0 | mouth_name = Dnieper Delta | mouth_location = | mouth_country = Ukraine | mouth_region = | mouth_country1 = Russia | capital_coordinates = | mouth_coordinates = | tributary_left = Sozh | tributary_left1 = Desna | tributary_left2 = Trubizh | tributary_left3 = Supiy | tributary_left4 = Sula | tributary_left5 = Psel | tributary_left6 = Vorskla | tributary_left7 = Samara | tributary_left8 = Konka | tributary_left9 = Bilozerka | tributary_right = Drut | tributary_right1 = Berezina | tributary_right2 = Prypiat | tributary_right3 = Teteriv | tributary_right4 = Irpin | tributary_right5 = Stuhna | tributary_right6 = Ros | tributary_right7 = Tiasmyn | tributary_right8 = Bazavluk | tributary_right9 = Inhulets | image = Днепр код Кијева.jpg | image_size = | image_caption = The Dnieper River in Kiev, Ukraine }} |} }} The Dnieper River ( ,https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/dnieper )https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/Dnieper, also known as: Dnepr ( ),https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/dnepr Dnyapro or Dnipro ( )), is one of the major rivers of Europe, rising near Smolensk, Russia and flowing through Russia, Belarus and Ukraine to the Black Sea. It is the longest river of Ukraine and Belarus and the fourth-longest river in Europe. The total length is approximately with a drainage basin of . The river is noted for its dams and hydroelectric stations. The Dnieper is an important navigable waterway for the economy of Ukraine and is connected via the Dnieper–Bug Canal to other waterways in Europe. In antiquity, the river was known to the Greeks as the Borysthenes and was part of the Amber Road. Arheimar, a capital of the Goths, was located on the Dnieper, according to the Hervarar saga. Etymology and name in various languages ) on an Ancient Greek coin of Pontic Olbia, 4th–3rd century BC]] The name Dnieper may be derived either from Sarmatian "the river on the far side" or from Scythian (Dānapr) "deep river." By way of contrast, the name Dniester either derives from "the close river" or from a combination of Scythian Dānu (river) and Ister, the Thracian name for the Dniester.Mallory, J.P. and Victor H. Mair. The Tarim Mummies: Ancient China and the Mystery of the Earliest Peoples from the West. London: Thames and Hudson, 2000. p. 106 Абаев В. И. Осетинский язык и фольклор (Ossetian language and folklore). Moscow: Publishing house of Soviet Academy of Sciences, 1949. p. 236 In the three countries through which it flows it has essentially the same name, albeit pronounced differently: * ( , ); * ( , ) or ДнепрБлакітная кніга Беларусі: Энцыклапедыя. — Мінск: Беларуская Энцыклапедыя, 1994. — С. 144. — 415 с. — 10 000 экз. ( , ); * ( , ) or ДніперСловарь української мови / Упор. з дод. влас. матеріалу Б. Грінченко : в 4-х т. — К. : Вид-во Академії наук Української РСР, 1958. Том 1, ст. 394. ( , ). The late Greek and Roman authors called it - and respectively. Its Old East Slavic name used at the time of Kievan Rus' was or , the Huns called it Var,Jordanes, Getica 269. and Bulgars - Buri-Chai. The name in .crh:Özü özeni The river is mentioned both by the Ancient Greek historian Herodotus in the 5th century BC as ( ), as well as by Strabo; this name is Scythian (cf. Iranian * ) and translates as "wide land", referring most likely to the Ukrainian steppe. . Geography The total length of the river is variously given as or ,Zastavnyi, F.D. Physical Geography of Ukraine. Rivers of Ukraine. Dnieper. Kiev: "Forum", 2000Masliak, P., Shyshchenko, P. Geography of Ukraine. Kiev: "Zodiak-eko", 1998Website about DnieperMishyna, Liliana. Hydrographic research of Dnieper river . Derzhhidrohrafiya. of which are within Russia, are within Belarus, and are within Ukraine. Its basin covers , of which are within Ukraine, are within Belarus. The source of the Dnieper is the sedge bogs (Akseninsky Mokh) of the Valdai Hills in central Russia, at an elevation of . For of its length, it serves as the border between Belarus and Ukraine. Its estuary, or liman, used to be defended by the strong fortress of Ochakiv. On the Dnepr River to the south of Komarin urban-type settlement, Braghin District, Gomel Region the southern extreme point of Belarus is situated. Tributaries of the Dnieper The Dnieper has many tributaries (up to 32,000) with 89 being rivers of 100+ km.Splendid Dnieper. There is no straighter river. Ukrinform. 4 July 2015 The main ones are, from its source to its mouth: Many small direct tributaries also exist, such as, in the Kiev area, the Syrets (right bank) in the north of the city, the historically significant Lybid (right bank) passing west of the centre, and the Borshahivka (right bank) to the south. The water resources of the Dnieper basin compose around 80% out of all Ukraine. Rapids Dnieper Rapids were part of trade route from the Varangians to the Greeks, first mentioned in the Kiev Chronicle . The route was probably established in the late eighth and early ninth centuries and gained significant importance from the tenth until the first third of the eleventh century. On the Dnieper the Varangians had to portage their ships round seven rapids, where they had to be on guard for Pecheneg nomads. Along this middle flow of the Dnieper, there were nine major rapids (although some sources cite a fewer number of them), obstructing almost the whole width of the river, about 30–40 smaller rapids, obstructing only part of the river, and about 60 islands and islets. After Dnieper Hydroelectric Station was built in 1932, they were inundated by Dnieper Reservoir. Channel There are a number of channels: – The Dnieper–Donbas Canal; – The Dnieper–Kryvyi Rih Canal; – The Kakhovka Canal (south-east of the Kherson region); – The Krasnoznamianka Irrigation System in the south-west of the Kherson region; – The North Crimean Canal—will largely solve the water problem of the peninsula, especially in the arid northern and eastern Crimea; – The Inhulets Irrigation System. Fauna The river is part of the Quagga mussel's native range. The mussel has been accidentally introduced around the world where it has become an invasive species. Reservoirs and hydroelectric power From the mouth of the Prypiat River to the Kakhovka Hydroelectric Station, there are six sets of dams and hydroelectric stations, which produce 10% of Ukraine's electricity. The first constructed was the Dnieper Hydroelectric Station (or DniproHES) near Zaporizhia, built in 1927–1932 with an output of 558 MW. It was destroyed during World War II, but was rebuilt in 1948 with an output of 750 MW. Regions and cities Regions File:Ukraine Dnepr bei Cherson.jpg|The Dnieper River in Kherson, Ukraine File:Dorogobuzh.jpg|The Dnieper River in Dorogobuzh, Russian Empire, before 1917 File:Dnieper River from Kryukivs'kyi bridge in Kremenchuk, Ukraine.jpg|The Dnieper River in Kremenchuk, Ukraine Cities Major cities, over 100,000 in population, are in bold script. Cities and towns located on the Dnieper are listed in order from the river's source (in Russia) to its mouth (in Ukraine): Arheimar, a capital of the Goths, was located on the Dnieper, according to the Hervarar saga. Navigation Almost of the river is navigational (to the city of Dorogobuzh). The Dnieper is important for the transport and economy of Ukraine : its reservoirs have large ship locks, allowing vessels of up to to access as far as the port of Kiev and thus create an important transport corridor. The river is used by passenger vessels as well. Inland cruises on the rivers Danube and Dnieper have been a growing market in recent decades. Upstream from Kiev, the Dnieper receives the water of the Pripyat River. This navigable river connects to the Dnieper-Bug canal, the link with the Bug River. Historically, a connection with the Western European waterways was possible, but a weir without a ship lock near the town of Brest has interrupted this international waterway. Poor political relations between Western Europe and Belarus mean there is little likelihood of re-opening this waterway in the near future.NoorderSoft Waterways Database Navigation is interrupted each year by freezing in winter, and severe winter storms. In the arts Literature The River Dnieper has been a subject of chapter X of a story by Nikolai Gogol A Terrible Vengeance (1831, published in 1832 as a part of the Evenings on a Farm Near Dikanka short stories collection). It is considered as a classical example of description of the nature in Russian literature. The river was also described in the works of Taras Shevchenko. Visual arts The River Dnieper has been a subject for artists, great and minor, over the centuries. Major artists with works based on the Dnieper are Arkhip Kuindzhi and Ivan Aivazovsky. File:Plersch-Odjazd Katarzyny II z Kaniowa w 1787 roku.jpg|''Catherine II leaving Kaniów in 1787'' by Johann Gottlieb Plersch File:Aivazovsky Ice on Dnipro.jpg|''Ice in the Dnepr'' by Ivan Aivazovsky, 1872 File:Archip Iwanowitsch Kuindshi 006.jpg|''Moonlit Night on the Dniepr'' by Arkhip Kuindzhi, 1882 File:Archip Iwanowitsch Kuindshi 001.jpg|''Dniepr'' by Arkhip Kuindzhi, 1881 StanislawskiJan.DnieprSzafirowy.1904.ws.jpg|''Sapphire Dnieper'' by Jan Stanisławski, 1904 Popular culture * The river is one of the symbols of the Ukrainian nation.Work on the subject Ukrainian national symbols. Library of Ukrainian literature. The river mentioned in the national anthem of Ukraine. * There are several names that connect the name of the river with Ukraine: Overdnieper Ukraine, Right-bank Ukraine, Left-bank Ukraine, and others. Some of the cities on its banks — Dnipro, Dniprorudne, Kamianka-Dniprovska — are named after the river. * The Zaporozhian Cossacks lived on the lower Dniepr and their name refers to their location "beyond the rapids"."...the Zaporohjans whose name meant 'those who live beyond the cataracts'...", Henryk Sienkiewicz, With Fire and Sword, chap. 7. * The river is referred to as Dnipro, in the song "Hey, Dnipro, Dnipro". * The folk metal band Turisas have a song called "The Dnieper Rapids" on their 2007 album The Varangian Way.Releases | Turisas: The Official Battleground * Leon Bolier featured a track called "Dnipro" in his debut 2-CD album Pictures. The track is said to be inspired by his visit to Kiev in May 2008. * Briefly mentioned in the science fiction/adventure novel The Crisis Pendant by Charlie Patterson. * Roberto Bolaño's novel 2666 features the Dnieper as a significant feature of the village of Hans Reiter. * Beat laureate Spencer Hash spent childhood summers observing tide patterns in the Dnieper. It provides the backdrop for most of his 1998 novel Embassy. Ecology Nowadays the Dnieper River suffer from anthropogenic influence and obtain numerous emissions of pollutants.V. Snytko, V. Shirokova, N. Ozerova, O. Romanova, A. Sobisevich Hydrological situation of the Upper Dnieper // GeoConference SGEM. — 2017. — Vol. 17, no. 31. — P. 379–384. The Dnieper is close to the Prydniprovsky Chemical Plant radioactive dumps (near Kamianske), and susceptible to leakages of radioactive waste. The river is also close to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Station (Chernobyl Exclusion Zone) that is located next to the mouth of the Prypiat River. See also * Threat of the Dnieper reservoirs * List of rivers of Russia * List of rivers of Belarus * List of rivers of Ukraine * Trade route from the Varangians to the Greeks References and footnotes External links * Volodymyr Kubijovyč, Ivan Teslia, Dnieper River at the [http://www.encyclopediaofukraine.com/ Encyclopedia of Ukraine] * Site about Dnieper—objects over the river, photos, facts * Dnieper river charts * "Комсомольская правда" об угрозах плотины Киевской ГЭС и водохранилища http://kp.ua/daily/031212/369129/ * "Аргументы и факты" о реальных угрозах дамбы Киевского водохранилища и ГЭС http://www.aif.ua/incidents/965194 * "Известия" о проблематике плотины Киевского водохранилища и ГЭС http://izvestia.ru/news/378899 * Эксперт УНИАН об угрозах дамбы Киевского водохранилища http://www.unian.net/society/337483-grozit-li-navodnenie-dambe-kievskogo-morya.html Category:Dnieper River system Category:International rivers of Europe Category:Rivers of Smolensk Oblast Category:Rivers of Homiel Voblasts Category:Rivers of Mahilov Voblasts Category:Rivers of Vitsebsk Voblasts Category:Border rivers Category:Belarus–Russia border Category:Belarus–Ukraine border Category:Rivers of Zaporizhia Oblast Category:Geography of Kiev Category:Rivers of Poltava Oblast Category:Rivers of Cherkasy Oblast Category:Rivers of Dnipropetrovsk Oblast Category:Rivers of Kherson Oblast